pokemonfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Pawniard
|} Pawniard (Japanese: コマタナ Komatana) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 52. Biology Pawniard is a small, bipedal Pokémon. It has a rounded red and black head with a silvery blade extending from the front. Its face is gray with yellow eyes. Four steel spikes protrude from its black torso, two on each side connected by steel ribs. It has red arms that end with knife-like blades instead of hands, which it regularly sharpens with stones found by rivers. When hunting, Pawniard immobilizes prey by repeated stabbing with these blades. Its legs are red with two-toed feet. In the wild, Pawniard lives in packs governed by Bisharp. In the anime Major appearances Pawniard debuted in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, under the ownership of Georgia. She was used in Georgia's battle against in the second round of the Club Battle tournament, where she went up against but was defeated. Pawniard was later revealed to have evolved into by Search for the Clubultimate!. A Pawniard appeared in A Festival of Decisions!, under the ownership of the ninja army. It participated in the attack on Ninja Village. Minor appearances A Pawniard appeared in a brief flashback in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!, under the ownership of a . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Pawniard appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was one of the Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. It was later found in a stronghold and returned to its . A Trainer's Pawniard appeared in Unraveling Mysteries. A Pawniard appeared in a flashback in A Wretched Reunion. In Movie Panic, Pawniard starred in a Pokéstar Studios movie featuring . It was easily defeated by 's Foongy. s were seen with a Pawniard in a flashback in PASM18. In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga A Pawniard appeared in The White Scroll: Oichi's Worries, under the ownership of Mitsunari. It reappeared in The Blue Scroll: Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Two Pawniard known as the were minor antagonists of the game where they scammed Dunsparce with a deal of getting stronger to get Virizion to be his friend but when they are defeated, they quickly scram. Pokédex entries :|reg2=Unova|num2=223|label2= :}} 's command. They cling to their prey and inflict damage by sinking their blades into it.}} |} |} |} |} :|reg2=Kanto}} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} }} |area= }} |} |} , Lost Hotel, Friend Safari (Dark)}} |} |} (SOS Battle)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Yaksha, Valora, Nixtorm}} |area=Glacier Palace (1F-13F), Kilionea Road (B1-B10), Rusty Mountain (Gilded Hall), Jaws of the Abyss (Uncharted Road, Gilded Hall), Smoking Mountain (Uncharted Road, Gilded Hall)}} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 4}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 235}} |area=Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/TR By By tutoring Side game data |- , but they do like him. }} |- when its Attack is 118 or higher |link= , , and 'Mitsunari' }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=625 |name2=Bisharp |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Steel }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Pawniard and its evolved form. ** The types it has are coincidentally the two types introduced in Generation II. * Pawniard and Bisharp are the only Pokémon that can have as a non-Hidden Ability. Origin Pawniard looks and acts similar to a traditional Japanese bandit—specifically a lackey or lower member—with features resembling '' armor. It may also originate from kaijin, humanoid villains found in . Name origin Pawniard may be a combination of (the most basic piece in or a low-level operative in an organization) and or poniard (a lightweight dagger). It may also involve palliard (beggar or thief). Komatana may be a combination of 駒 koma (a piece in the board game ), 細切れ komagire (small pieces), and 刀 katana (sword) or 小刀 kogatana (knife). In other languages and or |fr=Scalpion|frmeaning=From or scalpel and |es=Pawniard|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gladiantri|demeaning=Possibly from Gladiator and Triumph or |it=Pawniard|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=자망칼 Jamangkal|komeaning=Combination of and |zh_cmn=駒刀小兵 / 驹刀小兵 Jūdāoxiǎobīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From the Japanese 駒 koma, , and |ru=Поуниард Pouniard|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Pawniard (Rumble Blast) * Pawniard (Gates to Infinity) Notes External links |} de:Gladiantri es:Pawniard fr:Scalpion it:Pawniard ja:コマタナ zh:驹刀小兵